


The Rain Is Over Now

by Amechan1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cotidian days, Fluff, Half-remember resets, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Genocide, Multi, Plot(?, Post Undertale(?, Sans and Papyrus adopt a skeleton girl, Sibling Incest, Weird Daily life, pacifist, reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amechan1/pseuds/Amechan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small skeleton girl finds a family, but the fleeting memories of everything being lost will keep her on watch to the human child that "SAVED the world".</p><p>Day-to-Day of the monsters after Undertale, mostly fluff and little comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Resets are confusing

“Sans…Papyrus…!”… “Where are you?”. She yelled with the ripped jacket and scarf put on. Her cry was barely audible by the other monsters that were evacuated by Alphys. There were so many of them, whispering and crying and looking for their family. 

She cried louder and called for her brothers…but nobody came. She wished that she had done something. Now it was too late. How she wish that she had done something…

…

She woke up on the couch. Was that a dream? She got up and went outside…

“They were my bright day!” .The small skeleton girl yelled to the human child that standed straight and proud. She, holding her axe tight, eyes glowing gray and her hp already too low.

*Stills looks DETERMINED to kill you

“And you turned it into a torment…” Her face became sad and she looked down.

*Maybe not…

“Nothing had ever hurt this much…not even back then…”. She clenched her chest, were the heart of her sweater was. Axe disappearing. And tears staring to form on the corner of her eyes.

*…

“…I´m sorry…I tried to be strong…but…”. She started sobbing.

*How laughable

“But I failed you!”. She tried to clean her tears, her cry became really loud.

*Haha

“Sans!...Papyrus!...I´m sorry!”. She started crying uncontrollably, her sadness, is painful to the human.

*…

Fight

“Ah…”

The human child took their knife and swung it from the top of her head to the ground. Getting help by the crack that she already had, cracking her on two, slowly her body parted. But her tears never stopped falling.

“…Y-you know…death…doesn´t hurt… t-that m-much now…”. And those were her last words, smiling, she became dust and her soul broke. She disappeared.

…

She jumped from her dream, now barely remembering what was it about. She turned to see that she was under the rain, or what looked like it. Just another day, alone. She got up and looked at a puddle, her reflection, that horrible reflection. Her clothes were totally ripped, she has wore the same since that accident. The small skeleton placed her tiny hand over her scar, or what it could cover of it. She tried to move her wing but she wasn´t able to, it was just so useless. 

She walked around the same area, rain covering her. She sighed sadly and looked up, trying to see where did it came from. Then she spotted something with the corner of her eye sockets. She turned to the figures and saw two skeletons smiling at her. She looked at them and they extended their hands to her. She stared, confused. Soon realization came and she couldn´t help but to cry and laugh at the same time, it was very weak but they knew it was happiness. She jumped to their arms and hugged them tightly. Shivering from whatever reason. It didn´t matter because it didn´t feel like it was raining anymore.

“Let´s go”. The smaller skeleton said.

“T…to…wh…er…e…?”. She asked, seeing how they started to walk away and broke the hug. Her words barely came, not because she was shy but because she couldn´t talk better or even properly, she never was taught. Her face turned into a scared and abandoned expression.

“Home”. The taller skeleton added and smiled. She smiled again, her weak soul even glowing a little, she ran a little to reach them again. Somehow she didn´t feel scared at all, it was like…no, she wasn´t going to fall into that again. She stopped walking, staring defiant at them. They turned around and looked at her worried.

“It´s oka-“. The taller skeleton tried to say but was stopped by the other one. “No bro, if she doesn´t want, we can´t force her”.

“But…”. He kept his eyes on her. 

The small and young skeleton stepped back and fell on the ground, somehow snow started falling there, it was getting cold but she wasn´t really bothered by it. The skeleton took her on his arms and smiled. “Sans, I think we should adopt her”.

“That´s a great idea bro”. The other smiled too.

“I know”. He said and started to walk away with the skeleton girl on his arms, the other walking by his side. She wasn´t sure of this, but it felt so good, how resist to such warm and good feeling? She innocently thought and let the monsters take her with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s meet the friends

“Airy! Come here, please!”. A voice called her. The small skeleton opened her eyes. She heard noises on the kitchen. She got up from the couch and accommodated her wing then ran towards it. “P..a…p…y!”. She said when spotted the tall skeleton.

“Good morning Airy!”. He greeted her with a smile. She headed towards the table and he gave her a skeletal nuzzle.

“Hey, won´t you greet an old pal’?”. Sans said, being next to Papyrus since the start.

“S…a…n…s…y!”. She beamed and shared the same gesture with him.

“Heh, you are so cute”. He said.

“And, did you sleep well?”. Papyrus asked, Sans chuckled and they looked at eachother. She noticed something was up and gave a mischievous smile.

“Ye…!”. She answered.

“That´s good and, well we have something to…”. Papyrus started but couldn´t finish the sentence because Sans interrupted. “We got you a surprise”.

“Sup…ise!”. She yelled from the excitement then felt embarrassed. “So…ry”. She apologized.

“Don´t worry you did nothing wrong!”. Papyrus said. “Ehem, well let´s get you your surprise then”.

Airy was so excited, she had never had a surprise before. She looked at every movement of the other two skeletons until they placed a colorful box with a bow.

She stared at it and took it, not really sure what the surprise was. “Go ahead, open it”. Sans said. Oh, so she had to open the box to get the surprise?, wow! This surprise thing is really great!

She slowly unwrapped the box, her movements kind of clumsy and hesitant then she opened the box and saw a sweater, a pair of pants or more like leggings and a pair of boots. She smiled wider and looked at the brothers and at the clothes again and again her eyes shined with stars.

“Su…pie..se!”. She exclaimed with joy. Taking the clothes and impatiently trying to put them on.

“Woah, hold on there honey”. Sans said moving his hands like on stop signals.

“Here, let me help you”. Papyrus kneeled down and took her used clothes and started to put the new ones on her. “Sorry, we didn´t know your size and we made them overnight so”. The tall skeleton said, it sounded like an apology, but he had nothing to apologize for.

“Pe…fe…t!”. She said looking at every centimeter of her body that she could see. The clothes were kind of big, specially the sweater. But she didn´t mind.

“You look really pretty”. Sans complimented.

“Th..a..nks…”. She blushed and then jumped to their arms and gave each one a skeletal kiss on their cheek bones. “Heh, you welcome dear”.

“We are so glad you liked it”. They stood there hugging for a while until their non existent stomachs growled.

“Oh, I forgot to prepare breakfast!, Nyohoho! Sans! Why didn´t you remind me?!”.

“Sorry bro, I think it it brokefast from my mind!”. Sans said and laughed.

“SANS!”. Papyrus yelled.

Airy stood there and watched the other two, she didn´t really catch what Sans had said but she was smiling anyways.

…

“Come on Airy, eat your pancakes”. Sans said, holding the fork in front of her. She was old enough to eat by herself but she was too clumsy, she had never ate like this so she didn´t know how to.

“Pan…cakes!”. She said, munching the food on the fork. “Yes that´s right pancakes”. Sans smiled.

“Pancakes!”. She repeated more fluidly.

“OH MY GOD SANS! She learns so fast!”. Papyrus beamed.

“I know bro, maybe we should take her to school when we move to the outside world”. 

“That is a great idea brother”. 

“Hey bro, I was thinking on presenting her to the others, I mean she´s part of the family now”. Sans suggested and looked at his brother.

“Of course brother! We´ll call our friends right after breakfast!”.

“Wha…?”. Airy asked, trying to move her wing but still it was immobile.

“Oh, you are going to meet our friends! And then we´ll all be friends!”.

“Fri..en…ds?”. She cocked her head to the side.

“Yes, friends are, well, You´ll know when you meet them”. Sans looked at her, she still confused but yet excited.

…

“Heya guys, well maybe you wonder why we reunited all of us here, right?”. Sans stood in front of their friends.

“Yes Sans! Do you have a great notice that you have to tell us?”. Undyne asked, looking at Papyrus making him blush and look away.

“Y-yes w-we want to know!”. Alphys said, standing next to Undyne.

“Please don´t keep us waiting”. Toriel gently said.

Airy was behind the two skeletons, she was giggling hardly, covering her mouth with her hand to not make any noise.

“Yes, please, or are you going to make us guess?”. Asgore nicely said, curious about the whole thing.

“Well, you could try”. Sans said, chuckling to his insides.

“Is it you got a new job?”.

“No”.

“Is that you found something new?”.

“Well, kind of”.

“Is a new house?”.

“Maybe a new recipe?”

“Oh! Money?!”.

“A new joke?”.

“A new feeling?”

No, no ,no and still no.

“Tell us what it is!”.

“Fine, get ready”. 

Airy walked from behind the brothers, slowly and confused, she looked at the other monsters staring at her and she felt embarrassed. She blushed and smiled shyly. “Hi…”. She quietly said.

“Awwwww”. All the monsters said. 

“Woah, Is she yours?”.

“Where did you find her?”.

“She´s so cute!”.

Everyone headed towards the tiny girl and stared in awe. She felt weird but happy. So warm!

“Hey, Frisk my child, come here and meet your new friend, err, what is her name?”

“Airy”. Papyrus said.

“Your new friend Airy!”.

Sans tensed a little bit and held Airy´s shoulder tight. She looked up at him and Papyrus whispered something but she didn´t catch it. She spotted a figure on the corner of her eye socket and turned at them. Her face turned into an horrified expression. It was them. Her dreams came back. She started to pant and desesperated tried to get away. The child noticed and extended their arm to her. “Are you okay?”. They asked.

“N…o…no…go…”. She said under her breath. Everyone started to freak out. Sans looked at the kid with anger and they looked ashamed and guilty. Airy looked at the brothers. Papyrus was kneeling down to take her on his arms and Sans looked scared and he was staring at her, then at them and then at her again.

“Wha…t´s…wro…ng?”. She quietly said. “Nothing my dear, everything is just fine”. Papyrus said and nuzzled her skull.

She tried to belive it, but that child had something wrong. She stared at them with anger and they looked down when catched her hate.

She didn´t like this child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, Sans suspects Airy knows something? :0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama doesn´t last...for now...

Airy hid her face on Papyrus´ scarf, why was this on her head? She couldn´t recall this happening, because she had just met the skeletons and had never seen this kid before.

“I´m sorry”. The kid said, but she wasn´t sure if it was towards her or somebody else.

“I didn´t mean to…”. And the she felt something grab her wing, it send waves of undescriptible sensation over her spine. She gave a choked gasp and her wing became fluffy.

“Ah-!”.

Frisk immediately lost the small hold and stepped back. “I-I´m sorry!”

Sans stared at them, his eye glowing a little causing them to shake. Asgore knows what could have happen if Toriel hadn´t interposed and take Frisk backto the others who looked surprised at Sans. Said skeleton calmed down and looked up at Papyrus, worry clear on his eyes.

“I´m fine Paps, seriously nothing happened”. He said, smiling reassuringly. “We are all friends”. He looked at Airy, who had calmed down and she just stared. Then Sans turned to Frisk again, his face turning kind of…scary. “Right Frisk?”.

Frisk quickly nodded and he looked down, ashamed. After an uncomfortable silence a robot appeared next to a ghost.

“Good morning darlings! What is all this commotion about?”. He said, standing in a way Airy found funny.

“Ohhhh…Did I interrupt something important?...”. The ghost said, standing as far as possible.

“Oh come on Bl-…Napstablook… I´m sure they are more than grateful to have us here!”.

“Do you really think so Mettaton?”.

“Of course! We are the hottest stars of all the Underground!”.

“E-um- Mettaton?”. The lizard-dinosaur monster called.

“Yes Alphys dear?”. 

“Have you greeted our…our new friend?”.

“Oh, is it a hot monster or something?”. He turned around and saw a tiny skeleton on Papyrus´ arms.

“Oh, Papyrus! Is she yours?”. He exclaimed, coming close to Airy, making her jump a little bit.

“Not really, My brother and I adopted her as a little sister!”. Papyrus said, smiling widely.

“Oh, is that so?”. He looked at Sans, who only shrugged. Mettaton gave him a michevous smile and the looked back at the little girl.

“I´m so sorry darling! Is a pleasure to meet you! I´m Mettaton the big star above all the Underground, and you are?”.

“A…Airy…”. She replied, blushing a little for the attention.

“Ah, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl!”. He smiled kindly, giving Airy some confidence. “Airy dear, everyone should know about you!...Cameras!”.

Suddenly everything went dark and a single reflector illuminated Mettaton, then there were more reflectors. Soon almost everything illuminated and colorful papers flied around. Airy looked amazed at them, she wasn´t on Papyrus´ arms anymore, somehow she appeared away from everyone, except Mettaton and…Napstablook was it?.

“Wha…?”. She said, trying to see all the papers that were falling from above them.

“Do not worry my girl!”. Papyrus yelled from down the…stage?.

“It´s just confetti, totally harmless”. Sans continued, looking at her next to Papyrus.

“Good morning everyone and welcome to our show! This time we are going to meet a new monster, a little charming girl named Airy! Here on Meeting with a killer robot and a ghost”. Cheers were heard from everywhere, confusing the girl a little bit, she tried to walk towards the skeleton brothers but a chair appeared and sat her on it, moving to the middle of the stage, right in front of a desk where Mettaton and Napstablook were.

“I´m sorry, we´ll get a better topic later…but now my dear…tell us about your life and you long, difficult journey”. The audience became silent, waiting for an answer.

“I…was…al….one…and…sad…and…lost…and…and…Papy and Sansy took me…back…”. She tried to explain, but she was too nervous.

“Took you back to where darling?”

“To…wh…ere…I…nev…er…been…bef…ore…but…it felt…like…I was…sup…pose…to be…the…re”. She continued and played with her hands.

“And where was it?”. Mettaton leaned down to her, Napstablook looked very intrigued too, but didn´t move.

Intrigue+50

“To…home…”. She looked up and smiled, she turned to her brothers ans her eyes shone, Papyrus looked commoved and Sans looked happy too. And that made her soul glow.

Cute+100

The audience awed and Mettaton looked charmed too, he smiled and hugged both Napstablook and Airy. “Oh, you are so cute! I think I´ll do a new show where children are the special guests! Oh I can see it already, Real cutness! Real innocence! Real blood-…”. He stood quiet for a moment and everyone went silent again, he broke the hug and coughed.  
“I mean Real blooming youths!”.

Cheers were heard again and more confetti flew all over.

“It´s good to see him shine like he deserves…”. Napstablook softly said and Airy looked at him, he turned towards her and she smiled…after a few seconds he smiled too.

“Oh, look at the time! Well, that´s all for now, see you later my great audience!”.

A music was heard behind, it was good and when Airy turned around she noticed that Napstablook has been playing the effects all this time. She looked at him and felt like everyone was a star, on their own unic and special way. She giggled and ran towards her two brightest stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know why I feel like I want to write, then when I´m about to...I don´t want anymore....-o-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well...
> 
> WARNING: A baby cinammon roll being hurt

Airy stood there looking at the window. Sans and Papyrus had left to go to the declaration of what will happen between humans and monsters, so she was alone in the house. The brothers weren´t really comfortable with this decision but Airy wasn´t acostumbrated to crowds so they left her telling her not to go too far from the house, maybe they were protective despite knowing her for such short time, but they knew that they could trust the other monsters. The little girl spotted some children and decided to go out with them.

“He…llo…”. She said, waving at them.

“Hi!”. A mouse monster said and the one next to him smiled.

“Yo! I know you! You live with the Great Papyrus, don´t you?”. A lizard monster appeared, jumping around.

“Yes…”. She answered.

“Wow, that´s so cool! And…do you mind telling me about him?”. They shyly asked and the other monsters just kept standing there.

“Of cou…se…not, i´´ll be…gl…ad… to hep”. This was good because she was going to meet someone and she was going to be able to practice her way of speaking.

“Really? Wow thanks!”.

They sat down on the snow for a while and Airy told them everything she knew about him and how great and cool he was. They listened every single word that she said, and Airy felt happy for that. They could have been there all day, but their parents called them and they had to live. 

“Oh man, I have to go!”. They looked kind of disappointed and Airy looked down. “But hey! I´ll see ya´ other day!”.They smiled and Airy returned the gesture. “Bye!”. They ran away and fell onto the ground. Airy gasped but they just got up and kept running. She waved goodbye and smiled.

The small skeleton now didn´t know what to do. The other two children were very quiet and she wasn´t very good at conversation either. She stood there a few moments, not doing anything until she felt something. It was familiar…yet scary. She looked around and saw a shadow at the end of Snowdin. She stared at it. Shaking a little. The shadow signaled her to follow and disappeared. For a moment she just stared at the nothing, hesitant if to follow it or not.

She slowly walked towards the figure and came to a barely visible area. She kept walking and a sudden warm filled her bones. She squeezed it and kept looking for it. She saw the river, it was very quiet. The little girl looked at her wing, it felt cold. She stopped at a station, it had a door behind it, but she couldn´t reach it. 

It got a little darker and she turned around and saw the figure again it looked at her for a few seconds but when she was about to call it, it was gone. Airy was more than confused, she had a bad feeling but…something was letting her go back. She had to see what it was…she had to.

Step by step she crossed to the next room and found a hall with nothing but a door. She titled her head to the side and as she touched it she felt that she remembered more and more. But she wasn´t remembering anything at all…it was weird.

The room was almost totally empty. Except for a man that stood at the end of it. “S-si…r?”. She called him, but he didn´t move. The young monster walked further into the room. Her soul beated fast and her bones rattled. She felt her own magic starting to form involuntary. The man was smiling. But she didn´t trust him. Yet it felt like she could.  
She stretched her hand to try to reach the man, but just as she touched him he disappeared from the room. She felt dizzy. Her head spasmed and everything was getting dark. Too dark. “No…please no…”. She tried to hold onto something but there was nothing, everything was too far away. She tried to scream but the darkness ate every sound, every feeling, every light.

She soon was floating in the nothing, desesperated to get away she jerked her body in every direction, feeling strangulated. Her body froze in a torturous position as she gasped for air but she didn´t managed to get any.

Suddenly the man appeared in front of her. She tried to get away but couldn´t. He slowly extended his hand to her ribcage, where her soul was. She choked when she felt the organ being crushed merciless. Tears formed on the corner of her eyes sockets and choking sobs and screams went into the nothing. 

“Pl…e…a…s”. She tried to say, but the man only looked at her with a twisted smile. She managed to put her hand over his, trying to push him away. But his hols was too strong. He looked into her eyes. That look, got into the core of her soul and it felt so killing, like if by just looking at her he was draining her life away. She felt weak, her hold dropped and she didn´t fight anymore, she didn´t make a sound, just stared at him as he murdered her. Staying awake was getting more difficult, the last thing she heard before passing out was something like a whisper

_“ Y o u a r e m y r e t u r n”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what do we have here? *lenny face*

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, she´s very shy but yet so naiv, but her fear keeps her away.


End file.
